A Christmas Carol; Rei's Nightmare
by Princess BOING Serenity
Summary: A Christmas Carol with Sailor Moon characters...what a twist!
1. A Christmas Carol; Rei's Nightmare

Hi! I've decided to start a new fan fiction. I got this idea when my brother was watching a version of "A Christmas Carol" including Disney characters. I thought "wouldn't it be great to have a Sailor Moon version of this?" I don't think it will be done in time for Christmas, but I may post section by section as fast as I can. Then I promise I will work on my other fan fiction, which I deserted when the new school year came along. *Sigh* I should be doing homework right now, but it can wait for tomorrow...  
  
***************  
  
A Christmas Carol; Rei's Nightmare  
  
Character cast (American anime names):  
NOTE: These sailor moon characters are based on the A Christmas Carol ones. They are not exactly the same; take Rei for instance, is she really a guy? Um, NO! So please note that they just resemble them:  
  
Ebenezer Scrooge: Rei Hino  
Bob Cratchet: Darien Shields   
Mrs. Cratchet: Serena Tsukino  
Oldest Cratchet child: Rini Shields  
Tiny Tim: Chibi Chibi  
Jacob Marley: Lita Kino  
Ghost of Christmas Past: Hotaru Tomoe  
Ghost of Christmas Present: Ami Anderson  
Ghost of Christmas Future: Trista Meiou  
Cousin Fred: Mina Aino  
Fezziwigs: Amira and Michelle   
Ebenezer's past love: Chad  
Charity Collectors: Molly and Melvin  
People shown by the Ghost of Christmas Future who sort through Scrooge's clothes and other items: Starlights  
  
***************  
  
'Gee, I should have taken some medicine!' Rei thought grumpily, 'an overdose probably.' It was Christmas Eve and She had finally gone to bed. 'It's all Serena's fault I've got such a bad headache!' she thought angrily, 'She was the one who made all that racket and kept me up so late!'  
  
'Don't blame your misfortunes on others' Rei's inner voice said.  
  
"Oh shut up," Rei responded out loud, "I can do what ever I want including blaming everything on others!"  
  
'You won't have very many friends for long then will you?' Her inner voice responded.  
"I'm going to bed!" Rei replied and immediately fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***************  
  
"Bah Humbug!" Rei said miserably to the poor beggar asking for her money on her right, "Always someone trying to take my money!" She looked scornfully at everyone on the busy street. She looked forward to getting to her office where she could count her money all day. Rei continued down the street until she reached a corner shop. She walked half way up the steps and then knocked of the snow that had accumulated on top of the sign.   
  
The sign revealed the words "Kino and Hino."   
  
'Poor Lita, had to go off and die on me," Rei thought with a chuckle as she entered the shop. Her only employee stood frozen in place in front of the coal stove.   
  
"Trying to put more coal in Shields?" Rei stated, clearly agitated.  
  
"Um...I...well you see um..." Darien stammered; it was just so cold.  
  
"I thought you used a piece of coal yesterday!" Rei said and Darien immediately dropped the coal shovel back into the coal bin.  
  
"Well...it's just a bit..." Darien's voice faded. He would have never gotten a job here unless he was as poor as he was.  
  
"All you are doing is trying to waste my money! Get back to work," Rei said as she walked into the back of the store. A blazing fire had already been started. She had just settled into her chair and was looking into the front of her store when the door burst open.  
  
"Cousin HINO!" a much too jolly Mina said letting in snow. Rei got up and sighed, she hated her cousin and her happy outlook on life. 'Happiness,' Rei thought disgusted 'Something the world could do without'.   
  
"Hello Darien!" Mina said cheerfully smacking him on the back. Darien not expecting the smack lurched forward sending the stool out from underneath him splattering ink everywhere.  
  
"Oops, here I'll help you!" Mina said as she started to help Darien clean up.  
  
"Why thank you Mina," Darien marveled at the fact that there could be someone so happy in the same family as Rei.  
  
"Bah Humbug!" Rei exclaimed watching the whole scene.  
  
"Well cousin," Mina started after the clean up was finished, "I've come to invite you to our annual Christmas gathering!" Rei snorted at the thought, but Mina clearly mistook it for a yes.  
"Wonderful! It will be so nice to see you there for once!" Mina said gleefully.  
  
"I never said 'yes'," Rei replied irritated.  
  
"Oh," Mina said clearly disappointed, "Well, you can keep this wreath as a holiday gift!" Mina said and before Rei could respond left the store.  
  
"Bah humbug!" Rei stated.  
  
"Your cousin Mina is a really kind soul ma'am," Darien said clearly off in his own world.  
  
"Bah humbug," Rei said heading back to her part of the building.  
  
"Um Mrs. Hino?" Darien said unconfidently.  
  
"What?" Rei questioned crossly.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have half a day off tomorrow." It was Christmas after all!  
  
"Take the day."  
  
"Why THANK YOU thank you!"  
  
"Get back to work before I change my mind!"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Hino!" Just then someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it Shields," Rei said opening the door, "Why hello Sir, Madam."  
  
"Hello, we are collecting for the poor," The woman said with a weird voice. 'I HATE CHARITY!' Rei thought fuming.  
  
"We were wondering if you could spare us some money," The man with strange glasses and an equally strange voice added.  
  
"Well," Rei said with a strained voice, "If I gave you money for the poor then you wouldn't have to collect it anymore would you?" The Man and Woman nodded no with smiles. "Then you won't have jobs, and I wouldn't want to out of jobs!" Rei said pretending to be concerned, "So why don't you leave?" Rei finished shoving the confused charity collectors out the door.  
  
"Someone always trying to take my hard earned money," Rei said bleakly, not directing the comment towards anyone. Then she sighed. 'What is the world coming to these days?' Rei thought.  
  
*************  
  
Well I hope you like it so far. I know I've only just started so hang in there!  
Your faithful ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity 


	2. A Christmas Carol; Past Turns to Present

Ok I'll try to finish by New Year's, but who knows? Try to guess characters as they appear. Please tell me what you think of it. Give me some ideas if you have any. Please note that I will be leaving out parts and making some of my own other than the original "A Christmas Carol."  
  
*************  
  
The clock struck ten o' clock and Darien looked up at the clock. He really wanted to get home to his wife and kids on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Um...Mrs. Hino?" He ventured nervously.  
  
"I suppose you want to go home, hmmm?"   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well move along then or I'll change my mind!" Rei yelled and Darien immediately scrambled to clean up his stuff.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mrs. Hino!" Darien called and slammed the door before he heard Rei reply,  
  
"Bah Humbug."  
  
*************  
  
Rei walked down the street to her home. It was snowing softly and the streets were mostly quiet. Rei was satisfied for the moment. She loved the quiet; mainly because she hated people. She reached her doorstep and reached into her pocket for her key. Suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence.   
  
"Reeeeeiiiii...." The voice said and Rei looked up to face her doorknob that had changed into the face of her old partner, Lita Kino. Rei abruptly screamed and took a step backwards. Rather unfortunately Rei missed the stair and went flying backwards into the snow. The doorknob, now Lita, muffled a laugh and then regained composure and said,  
  
"Bewareeee." Rei screamed again and pulled out her key. 'I'm just seeing things' She thought over and over. 'It's late, that's all..." but that wasn't all.   
  
*************  
  
Rei immediately rushed upstairs and into her chair. She sat frightened. She was sure she was seeing things, but then why did she feel like she was being followed? A few moments passed where Rei sat in the dark becoming more paranoid by the minute. Suddenly she heard the creak of the door. She muffled a scream, but couldn't move. All of a sudden a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Rei, remember me? I'm your old partner, Lita Kino."  
  
"L-l-l-lita?" Rei stammered. Then she heard chains being dragged closer. 'Your mind is playing tricks' Rei repeated to herself becoming less reassured by the second. Then Rei screamed as a ghostly figure came around the back of her chair into Rei's view.   
  
"Hello Rei I have an important message," The ghost of Lita moaned, "You must change you life around and not be greedy."  
  
"Greedy!" Rei said immediately angry, "All I want is money and there is nothing wrong with that! You did too when you were alive!"  
  
"I was WRONG!" Lita said angrily, "DO YOU SEE THESE CHAINS?!? I have to carry them for all eternity. I will never have rest. I shouldn't have stole from the poor and given to the rich. I had my priorities backwards!!!"  
  
"But you are so strong I'm sure those are no problem," Rei commented staring at the chain covered Lita. Lita sweat dropped.  
  
"I will have three ghosts visit you tonight," Lita started, "Maybe they can teach you the real meaning of life." Then she started to fade.  
  
"Lita! Noooooo!!! Wait!" Rei yelled, but it was no use, Lita had already disappeared.   
  
*************  
  
By the time Rei went to bed she had convinced herself that she had just been seeing things and that there was no such thing as ghosts. She couldn't believe she had even been worried and it was getting late. Rei pulled back the covers and fell immediately to sleep.   
  
*************  
  
Ding Dong. A single chime from the town's clock told that it was 1:00 AM. A shimmer appeared in the window, but Rei remained fast asleep. The shimmer started to form into a shadowy body perched on the windowsill. It started to float over to the bed.   
  
Rei suddenly woke up and then screamed. A body was right on the side of her bed. The figure had a deep purple pleated skirt. She had matching knee high lace up boots and bow on the front of her top. Her top was white and the sleeves puffed out in tuffs. On the bow she had a spiky silver crystal. She had gloves up to her elbows and a tiara over her forehead. The thing that scared Rei the most was the thing the ghost was holding. She was holding a pole with a huge curved blade on the end, taller than the body.  
  
"Don't be worried," The person stated, "I am the ghost of Christmas past."  
  
"G-G-Ghost of-f-f C-C-Christmas P-P-Past?"  
  
"Yes, I will be showing you Christmases of your past."  
  
"W-w-why?"  
  
"I will be showing you times before you became greedy and times when you cared for others and not only for yourself."  
  
"Are you one of the three ghosts Lita sent?"  
  
"Yes, Now come with me and don't let go of my hand." Rei reluctantly followed the ghost over to the window.   
  
"We are going out side?" Rei said unwillingly. She looked out the window into the snowy land outside.  
  
"Don't worry, just hold my hand," The ghost replied and took hold of Rei's hand. Rei almost cried out the hand was so cold, but she didn't have time. The ghost abruptly jumped out the window.  
  
*************  
  
"I'm alive?" Rei questioned slowly opening her eyes. The spirit let out a small laugh.  
  
"I told you that you would be fine if you held my hand."  
  
"Oh, right. Where are we going?" But the Ghost of Christmas past didn't answer and dropped to a stop in the snow outside a shop.   
  
"Why are we here?" Rei questioned alarmed.  
  
"Look inside," the spirit responded and pointed towards the window.  
  
"It's the FEZZIWIGS!" Rei exclaimed loudly, "Good old Fezziwigs." The scene before her opened up into a large room. An older couple stood in the middle of the room. One wore a new looking black suit. Her hair was a sandy blond and cut short. The other had shoulder length turquoise hair that flowed in waves and a long swishing ball gown the same color as her hair. All around the room there were people dancing to music that people we playing on assorted instruments. Then Rei saw herself in a red dress in the corner.  
  
"THAT'S ME!" Rei shrieked, "But... but..." The Ghost of Christmas Past smiled.  
  
"And that's CHAD!" Rei shrieked again. Then the Chad of the past went over to the Rei of the past and they started dancing. Rei watched pressed against the glass with a hungry look on her face. The Fezziwigs started to dance and everyone was laughing and smiling and dancing. Rei stepped back and the windows went black. Rei let out a yelp of surprise.   
  
"The Fezziwigs have been dead for years," Rei stated confused.  
  
"You are seeing images of your past." The ghost of Christmas Past said with a gentle smile.  
  
"How can that be...?" Rei said confused and her voice trailed off.  
  
*************  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Your faithful ruler,  
Princess BOING Serenity 


End file.
